Live From Lumiose City! The Rebirth of Pokémon Showcases!
Live From Lumiose City! The Rebirth of Pokémon Showcases! is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/11/20. This episode is a special. Story Voice Over: Hello! My name is Gwendolyn! A video of Gwen Tennyson, now a teenager with long orange hair wearing a red sweater and black skirt with leggings, plays on a computer screen. Gwen: Welcome to my Pokévision! Today, I’m here to discuss a Kalos tradition too long forgotten. Pokémon Showcases! The video shifts to Delphox, which twirls its stick to release rings of fire. An Elegant Form Vivillon flies through the rings of fire, releasing a grey Powder. The Powder ignites the Mythical Fire, releasing fireworks in the explosions. Gwen and Delphox hold hands as they twirl together under the falling embers. Gwen: (Voice over) Pokémon Performances were an age old tradition for young women to display the bond between them and their Pokémon! It also displays the remarkable talent that women have. Whether from dancing, styling their Pokémon, or their ability to conceive artful performances! '' ''Delphox uses Psychic, causing Gwen to rise and twirl in the air. Vivillon circles Gwen with Silver Wind, the sparkles causing her to glow. '' ''Gwen: (Voice over) I’m beginning a petition for a revival of Pokémon Showcases here in Kalos! It’s been too long since they have been featured and now is the time for all women to shine! Gwen lands back on the ground, with her, Delphox and Vivillon taking a bow. Brendan: Simply beautiful! Brendan and Emolga are sitting in front of a computer screen in the back of Steel Forge Chocolate, with Millis pouting in the corner. Millis: You could at least pretend that you aren’t attracted to her. I am right here. Brendan: Huh? No, not her specifically. That performance! She had what, the one minute of this video to both make her point and have her performance? She had to make critical movements to exemplify the beauty with two moves and her Pokémon did it! She could be a coordinator, easily. Millis: Not surprised. Since creating the concept of Pokévision a few years back, Gwen has been the pop idol and voice for women all across the region. Though this isn’t the first time that she’s petitioned for Performances to return. Brendan: What are these performances? She didn’t make it clear. Millis: (Shrugs shoulder) Before my time. Argus: (Yelling back from the front) They were beauty pageants back in the day! Wearing matching outfits, Pokémon quizzes, Rhyhorn herding! The women had to show that they could do it all! Brendan and Millis look in confusion at each other, then towards the front. Millis: How do you know that, old timer?! Argus enters the back, rubbing his hands together. Argus: Because I’m an old timer! They were one of your mother’s favorite things on TV! Best performer of the time was Palermo, who was the Kalos Queen. Essentially the champion of the Performances for a time. She was the last one before the Performances were cancelled. Millis: If they were such a big deal, why stop them? Argus: Forever Knights. Group of fanatics who thought women shouldn’t own Pokémon, let alone compete with them. Their influence wasn’t strong enough to influence policy, but it was bad enough to cancel public events that could be potential targets. That Gwendolyn girl you’ve been watching. She’s fighting to repair all the damage they did. Brendan: That’s actually pretty cool. I’ve only helped beat up criminal teams. Never tried to fix a place after they were gone. Emolga: Emo emo. Argus: Regardless, we’re low on our stock of hazelnut! Brendan, be a lad and get some! Brendan: Ugh! Why? Argus: Because you been staying here for free and it’s either that or rent! Brendan groans, as he stands up. Brendan: Fine! Be back in a bit. Brendan walks through Lumiose City, Emolga gliding overhead. Brendan: I guess I have been mooching off of them for a while. Probably should try and help out somewhat. Brendan passes by a town square, where a large crowd is gathered. On the pavilion space is Gwen, wearing a purple strapless dress. Delphox, Vivillon and a female Meowstic are with her, Delphox breathing streams of fire. Meowstic and Vivillon fly through the flames, Meowstic using Confusion to fly. Embers fall, Gwen dancing on the stage below. Vivillon releases Silver Wind, the updraft catching Gwen’s dress and lifting her high into the air. Meowstic sparks with a Charge Beam, firing it to collide with Delphox’s Shadow Ball. It releases yellow and purple fireworks. The crowd goes wild for it. Brendan: That’s that Gwen girl! Emolga, here’s the plan. Delphox takes Gwen by the hand, the two doing a waltz across the stage. Vivillon and Meowstic fly around, as Emolga suddenly joins and does a loop-de-loop. Gwen spots it, her smile brightening. Gwen: Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new friend joining! Give a big round of applause! Vivillon flies with Emolga, its cheeks sparking with Nuzzle. Meowstic’s paw sparks with Charge Beam, a visible stream of static traveling the air between Emolga and Meowstic. Vivillon flies straight for the static stream, as Delphox dips Gwen back. Delphox looks up at the static, eyes purple with Psychic. Vivillon is surrounded in Psychic as it flies through, protected and dragging the static away. Emolga and Meowstic break away as Meowstic does a fast dance around Emolga. Delphox stands Gwen up as she sticks her hand out, her catching the static in her hand as Vivillon flies by. She takes the static and tosses it like a javelin, with Delphox breathing Flamethrower at it. They hit and erupt into red and yellow fireworks. The crowd goes wild. Gwen: Thank you! I’ll be around for a while to meet, sign autographs and talk about Pokémon Performances! A line forms for Gwen, her interacting with everyone young and old. Brendan eventually makes his way up, Emolga hopping off his shoulder and nuzzling up to Gwen. Gwen: So you’re the one who decided to steal the show. Brendan: Name’s Brendan. Coordinator from Hoenn. Recently got Top 4 of the Johto Grand Festival. Gwen: Impressive. (Leans forward) I assume you wanted something. Brendan: I want in. Your Pokémon Performance and bringing it back to the region. Gwen: (Holding back excitement) And why? Brendan: I grew up being told I couldn’t be a coordinator. Couldn’t be a dancer. Couldn’t do what I wanted. These performances, it sounds like it’ll give a lot of girls new options to choose from. Not everyone wants to battle the gyms. Gwen: Well said. (Grinning ear to ear) Welcome aboard. End Scene Brendan, Emolga and Gwen walk along the street, Gwen now in a blue sweater and skirt. Gwen looks more relaxed and enthusiastic. Gwen: This is exciting! I’ve been trying to get support for years! I have a pen pal in Hoenn, but she hasn’t been able to get the support I needed. Brendan: From what I’ve heard, you’ve been working on this for a while. Gwen: (Spinning) Giving women the chance to express themselves creatively and artistically here in Kalos has been a long lost ideal! I’ve spent years building up to this moment! And with a well known coordinator like you, all we need to do is get Palermo on board! Brendan: The last queen? Gwen: Following the end of her career, she left the region. Became very successful in training talent and creating contest champions, as well as an influential fashion designer. Financially, we need help, but if we can get her support on this then it’ll truly be an authentic revival. Brendan: That where we’re going now? Gwen: Yep. The two stop in front of a fancy hotel, a guard standing in the way. He tilts his sunglasses down and inspects Gwen. Gwen: (Rolls eyes) I know, I know. She said not to bother her again. But I have someone I wanted her to meet! The guard looks to Brendan, him waving nervously. The guard’s face lets a smile slip, as he gets on a walkie. Guard: Palermo. Someone to see you. Palermo: (Over walkie) Gwendolyn again? Guard: With a friend. Coordinator Brendan from Hoenn. Palermo: (Sighs) Fine. Let them up. The guard nods, as he stands out of the way. Gwen waves as she walks past, with the guard stopping Brendan. He holds a notepad with a pen out. Guard: Sign. Brendan: (Gleaming) To who do I address it to? Gwen and Brendan take the elevator up, as they go to the penthouse suite. They knock on the door, as Palermo opens the door. She is a woman with grey hair, wearing a blue sweater, red scarf and sunglasses. Palermo: (Irritated) You got my attention. Speak. Gwen: Ms. Palermo, I think it is time to reinstate the Pokémon Performances! The Forever Knights have been disbanded with no signs of activity, and this creates the perfect time to show… Palermo: (Hand up) Enough! (Looks to Brendan) And what about you? Brendan: Me? Uh, okay. I learned about PokéVision, Gwen, you and these performances literally an hour ago. And what I’ve seen Gwen do, both in promotion and actual Pokémon training, has blown me away. As someone who grew up watching Pokémon Contests, I think that having these performances will give people role models to look up to. Knowing that there is another option over what everyone else told them to do. Palermo: (Turns away) Arceus, you’re just as bad. Gwen: All we need is… Palermo: My name and money. Brendan: Your attendance. Both Palermo and Gwen look at Brendan quizzingly, him smiling. Brendan: Your attendance to a performance led by the ravishing Gwendolyn. A performance that will inspire a city, no, a region to be just like her! Young girls will rush to be a part of performances! All of it coming from one performance! You see the show, you witness the enthusiasm that these girls will have, and then you decide if you want to support us or not. Palermo walks up to Brendan, getting right in his face. Brendan gets serious, returning the glare. Palermo: (Scoffs) Why not? You inform me when the event is. Palermo closes the door on them, as Brendan is ecstatic. Brendan: Whoo-hoo! There you go! I got you in the door! Gwen: First of all, she just shut the door on us. Second, a performance for Palermo?! Do you know what we’ll have to do to pull this off?! A stage, lighting crew, promotion! We need an announcer and a Klefki and sponsors… Brendan: Whoa, whoa. Klefki? Gwen: In the past, the announcer was Monsieur Pierre. He had a Klefki which held onto the Princess Keys, which were the equivalent of contest ribbons. The winner of a showcase won the key. Brendan: If that’s the case, I think I have just the thing. Brendan sprints down the hall, Gwen reaching out for him. Gwen: And where do you think you’re going?! Brendan: Meet me at Steel Forge Chocolate! The sun is setting, as Brendan makes it back to Steel Forge Chocolate. He is wheezing as he stops inside the shop, Argus looking irritated. Millis sits off to the side. Argus: Where are the hazelnuts? Brendan: (Wheezing) That, whew! That was a long run. Uh, forgot about the nuts. Millis! Brendan turns to Millis, eyes pleading. Brendan: I need a huge favor from you! End Scene In a large outdoor amphitheater, a large crowd gathered and facing the stage. It is nighttime, with the lights off. Suddenly a yellow spotlight shines on the stage, with Brendan on it. He’s wearing a blue suit with cyan lines going down them. The left side of his jacket is black as he sports a top hat and a staff. He raises the staff into the air, the chattering crowd silencing. Brendan: (In tolerable french accent) Bonjour, Kalos! I am Monsieur Brendan! I have spent my career as a contest coordinator, making Top 4 in two consecutive Grand Festivals! So believe me when I say, I know my talent! And you, ladies of Kalos, are beaming with talent! The women begin cheering loudly, everyone intrigued. Brendan: I am proud to announce my contribution to Pokémon Performances! Performances, is a combination of beauty of Pokémon and trainer! They create choreography and perform together onstage! The winner of a Performance, earns a glorious Princess Key! Klefki flies across the stage, with several golden keys with multi-colored gems on them flutters across the stage. It spins with a Fairy Wind, the sparkles amplifying the shine of the gems. Klefki lands on Brendan’s staff, him grinning widely. In the crowd, Millis sits with Emolga on her shoulder. Millis: Not bad. He’s actually pretty good at riling up a crowd. Brendan: Now, my words cannot begin to describe what it means to be part of a showcase. Fortunately, I know someone who can make you feel as if you are a part of it yourself! The mademoiselle who has graced us with Pokévision! Please give a warm welcome to Gwendolyn! The light goes off, when a white Spotlight shines on the stage from above. Gwendolyn kneels on the stage wearing a purple blouse with a matching skirt, wearing leggings. Her hair is up in a ponytail with Vivillon clips in her hair. Wings extend on her back, the crowd gasping as she stands up. Gwen: Hello, everyone! Are you ready for a show?! The crowd goes wild, as the light shifts to a Psychic purple. Vivillon carries Gwen into the sky, flying over the crowd as the light carries them. Gwen tilts to the sky, arm extended and hand reaching towards the crowd. Several young girls reach up and give her a high five as she goes. Young Girl: Look! A Starmie! The girl points at the source of the Psychic light, revealing it’s a Starmie illuminating the field. Vivillon flies up and releases Gwen, the crowd gasping. She lands on midair, as a ring of flames lights on the stage below. In the fire ring are Delphox, Meowstic, White Flower Florges and Mr. Mime. Gwen: Of course I’m only an accessory here! The real stars are my Pokémon here! Meowstic uses Confusion to float as she and Florges dance in the air. Mr. Mime pantomimes as Delphox dances while controlling the flames. Gwen dances on thin air, as she leaps down lower, continuing to dance in sync with Delphox below. Vivillon flies by and releases Silver Wind, the sparkles revealing a Barrier pathway in the air. Gwen slides down a Barrier slide, Meowstic and Florges soaring overhead. Florges releases a Misty Terrain, it covering the stage as Gwen continues on the Barrier, now dancing out above the crowd. Florges and Meowstic accompany her as Starmie illuminates a Spotlight on a young girl. Gwen bends down and offers her hand to her. Gwen: Wanna join? The girl is awestruck as she stares up, reaching her hand up. She doesn’t quite reach, as a Psychic light lifts her up with a yelp. Gwen secures her and spins her, the two dancing in the air. Gwen twirls the girl as she now dances with Meowstic, the two giggling. Multiple girls reach their hands up, wanting to join in. Gwen dances through the sky, directing the Psychic light to bring them up. Florges elegantly pirouettes and lifts some girls with Vine Whip, bringing them up. The Psychic light now shines white and bright, the luminosity the power of several stage lights. The Spotlight is on all the children on stage, them giggling and laughing as they dance. Vivillon flies by, the Silver Wind lifting the girls up, them staying suspended from Meowstic’s Confusion. Gwen: For everyone here, a performance isn’t just a show! It is a dream to reach for the highest heights! The Misty Terrain sub-cedes as the girls fly into the air. Delphox releases rings of fire into the air, the children cheering loudly as they go through. Gwen dances her way back to the stage, as Mr. Mime clasps its hands and swings its arms away. Gwen drops from the sky back onto the stage, the Barrier pathway gone. Meowstic lowers all the girls back into their seats, as Starmie’s Spotlight focuses back on Gwen and her Pokémon. Gwen: Thank you all for coming! All the Pokémon look and fire attacks into the air. Delphox breathes Flamethrower, Florges fires Moonblast, Meowstic fires Charge Beam. The attacks collide and explode into fireworks. Vivillon flies over and releases Powder, igniting the fire and setting off another chain of fireworks. Mr. Mime holds a poster up, as it glows blue for Trick. The photo is replaced with one of the Princess Keys, as it hands it to Gwen. Gwen: I hope to see all of you in the future! A standing ovation occurs, even Millis standing and cheering. Monsieur Brendan makes his way back on stage, Klefki handing him the poster. Brendan: Thank you everyone! Now, we’ll be setting up a stand for everyone to get autographed photos, pictures with Gwendolyn and answering any questions you may have! Gwen: And I’ll be in Lumiose Square tomorrow for anyone who doesn’t get the chance to meet me tonight! Thank you all for coming! Brendan holds the poster up, as Starmie comes up behind him and shines the Spotlight on the poster. Mr. Mime forms a Barrier wall, which amplifies the image of the poster for all to see. Brendan: I hope you were all dazzled and amazed tonight! Gwen has a stand set up, Brendan distributing posters for all who wants one. The line is long and lasting, Gwen interacting with each person with a smile. Palermo makes her way up, watching the young girls smiling and reenacting the performance as they go. Palermo: Not bad. Definitely has potential. You think you can keep it going? Till a queen is officially declared? Gwen: And the foundation is officially established. Palermo: Once you’ve gotten some sleep after your meet and greet tomorrow, swing by the hotel. We have a lot to discuss. Morning comes, as Brendan and Klefki are exhausted. Millis and Emolga come over, Emolga mouth full with chocolate. Brendan: (Hurtfully) You look content. Emolga: (Mouth full) Emo. Millis: How about you, Klefki? Enjoying the spotlight? Klefki: (Smiling) Klef Klefki! Millis: I suppose that you’ll need to hold onto Klefki for these, performances. Brendan: (Sheepishly) If you don’t mind. Millis: Go. Live out whatever fantasy this is! Being a maestro on stage of several beautiful ladies! Brendan: No fantasy involved. I can pay you back for your hospitality all these months. Millis: (Raspberries) Please. (Smiles) Not necessary. Main Events * Gwen Tennyson makes her debut in the main series. * It's revealed that Gwen created PokéVision and started the revival for Pokémon Showcases. * Palermo is introduced and supports the revival. * Brendan trades Emolga for Millis' Klefki. * Gwen's Floette is revealed to have evolved into Florges and Mime Jr. into Mr. Mime. * Brendan reveals that he won Top 4 in the Johto Grand Festival. Characters * Gwendolyn Tennyson * Monsieur Brendan * Millis Steel * Argus Steel * Palermo * Guard * Audience ** Young girls Pokémon * Delphox (Gwen's) * Vivillon (Gwen's) * Meowstic (Gwen's) * Starmie (Gwen's) * Florges (Gwen's, White flower) * Mr. Mime (Gwen's) * Klefki (Brendan's, newly traded) * Emolga (Millis', newly traded) Trivia * This episode is the second one during PT:Plasma to set up for the events of the Kalos region. The first was Vs. Alder. * Due to the actions of the Forever Knights prior to and during Pokémon Tales: Ben 10, it was deemed to dangerous to have Showcase performances. This is why a revival is needed. * Gwen is acting as a feminist role model, helping the Kalos region move on after oppression of the Forever Knights for years. * Gwen created the anime feature of PokéVisions to make her a pop idol before this revival. * Brendan's inclusion is based off him already being in region from The Steeling Hour. It is revealed that he simply stayed there afterwards and is staying with Millis. * Brendan takes over the role of Monsieur Pierre for the Showcases. He is perfect with it with his experience in flashy performances. * Brendan becomes the third of Ian and his travel companions to trade with another trainer. The first two were Ian and Rui. * Brendan becomes the third of Ian and his travel companions to have a Pokémon with a hidden ability, now owning Klefki. The first two were Ian and Iris. * Brendan shows growth in his development, considering what to do for the future and considering the idea of fixing damage done from criminal groups. * The guard wanting Brendan's autograph serves as a reminder that he is famous in his own right now. * While Gwen's team has not changed, they are now all fully evolved and gained some power boosts. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Showcases Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials